Fallen Physiology
The ability to leave a former existence and fall from grace to a corrupted existence by evil intent or dark powers. Opposite to Ascended Physiology. Also Called *Corrupted Physiology *Damned/Descended Physiology *Fallenhood *The Fallen Capabilities User with this ability has left their noble form behind to become a much darker and corrupted being. The user embraces their new evil life, some might become deformed by the their dark personality, emotions, action and/or dark powers they have embraced, sometimes minor such as skin color change or other bodily color change like their eyes or blood, or sometimes radical such as mutilation or transformation. They can even cause their disfigured, crippled or near death selves to survive and become self-enabled again. Applications *Body Manipulation **Body Modification *Corruption Manipulation **Corruption Empowerment **Corruption Inducement *Dark Arts *Dark Element Manipulation *Dark Energy Manipulation *Dark Side Aspect Manipulation *Darkness Manipulation *Darkside View *Deal with the Devil *Death Inducement *Deformation *Demon Physiology *Demonic Force Manipulation **Transcendent Demon Physiology *Double-Edged Power *Eldritch Physiology *Evil Embodiment *Evil Empowerment *Gestalt Form *Heresy Embodiment *Heresy Empowerment *Impossible State Survival *Malefic Force Manipulation *Malevorous *Morality Manipulation *Survival Empowerment *Taint Generation *Torment Inducement *Treachery Inducement Associations *Assailant/Dark Lord *Addictive Contentment *Artificially Enhanced Physiology *Corrupting Madness *Cursed Physiology *Cursed Resurrection *Dark Form *Death Aspect Manifestation **Intoxication Embodiment **Loneliness Embodiment **Nihilism Embodiment *Disease Manipulation *Double-Edged Power *Emotion Manipulation **Emotion Tranformation *Emotional Attuned Physiology *Fallen Angel Physiology **Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology *Fusionism *Handicapability **Disability Compensation *Insanity Inducement *Mental Manipulation *Monster Physiology *Mutant Physiology *Mutilation **Soul Mutilation *Necrosis Inducement *Poison Manipulation *Possession *Prayer Empowerment/Worship Empowerment- users may gain power and strength from the prayer and worship of mortals or the dark powers they worshiped. *Pseudoscience Manipulation *Psychological Manipulation **Psychosis Inducement *Satanic Incarnation *Sin Embodiment *Sin Empowerment *Soul Manipulation *Submission *Taboo Embodiment **Taboo Empowerment **Taboo Inducement *Temptation Embodiment *Transformation *Trickster *Vice Inducement *Weakened Form Limitations *Former friends are guaranteed to be enemies. *May not be able to gain redemption. *May lose some of their original powers. *Weak against Purification. Known Users See Also: Eldritch Abomination. Humanoid Abomination, Fallen Heroes, The Corruption and The Dark Side. Gallery Comics/Cartoons Dr. Finitevus.PNG|Finitevus (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) was transformed into a "photo-negative" version of Chaos Knuckles who wields corrupted Chaos Energy. File:Dark_Danny.jpg|After being ripped out of his host Danny Fenton, and having ripped Vlad Plasmius' Ghost half and attempting to take control of it, he became corrupted by Vlad's ghost and thus Dark Danny (Danny Phantom) was born. Queen of the Shadowkhan.jpg|When Jade (Jackie Chan Adventures) disobeyed Jackie about getting a tattoo, she puts the mark of the Shadowkhan on her ankle, and was able to call the Shadowkhan, but was slowly letting the shadows take her, until she became the "Queen of the Shadowkhan" Venom_Vol_1_12_Textless.jpg|After coming to despise Peter Parker for ruining his life, Eddie Brock (Marvel Comics) came in contact with the Symbiote that Peter rejected. Feeding on Brock's and its own hatred for Spider-Man, Eddie became a being that viewed himself as poison to Peter Parker/Spider-Man, naming himself Vemon. Nightmare Moon ID.png|When Princess Luna (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) allowed her jealousy of her sister consume her, she became the evil Nightmare Moon. Sunset Shimmer Demon.png|After stealing and donning the Element of Magic, Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) was transformed into a power-mad demon hellbent on conquering Equestria and destroying Twilight Sparkle. File:Midnight_Sparkle.png|After she became corrupted by the Equestrian magic she collected, Sci-Twi/Twilight (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Friendship Games) became Midnight Sparkle and completely obsessed with the understanding of magic. Robotnik (STC178).jpg|Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Sonic the Comic) is the corrupted form of Dr. Ovi Kintobor, brought into existence when Kintobor was exposed to negative Chaos Energy from the Chaos Emeralds. The Fallen.jpg|Megatronus (Transformers Dreamwave comics) was once one of the 13 Primes created by Primus. After encountering Primus' dark twin, Unicron, he became corrupted as the first Decepticon and betrayed Primus and his brothers. Nox.jpg|When he found the Eliacube, Nox (Wakfu) become fascinated in it, being slowly driven insane until he became a anorectic husk. Later he went on a mission to collect Wakfu to go back in time to save his family, using time magic to preserve his aged body until it finally broke down when he failed. Anime/Manga Hollow Ichigo.jpg|As a full Hollow, Ichigo Kurosaki's (Bleach) subconsciousness is completely removed, becoming a living weapon of death and destruction, Ulquiorra called his merciless nature hollow-like. Tousenmask.jpg|Tousen (Bleach) gaining the powers of a Vizard willingly being depraved… 190px-Grillar Grillo.jpg|…If it wasn't enough, he gained powers that of an Arrancar and became cricket like hollow monstrosity. Fusion Zamasu Light of Justice.jpg|Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) is a Supreme Kai apprentice who was firmly convinced that all mortals are sinful beings that had no place in his world. After taking Goku's body and fusing with his future self, his Fusion Zamasu form became imbalanced by the conflicting natures of the two bodies that made him, resulting in a mutation that manifested his twisted, conflicted soul on the outside. File:Acnologia_past_truth-1.jpg|Acnologia (Fairy Tail) once a human but bathed in dragons blood was able to transcend into a black terrifying dragon. FR.jpg|After losing his best friend Frosh, his future destroyed, he was consumed by the "shadows" and has even killed his partner Sting, and thus became the aberration of despair, Future Rogue (Fairy Tail). Angel2.jpg|Angel a.k.a. Sorano (Fairy Tail) has spoken of humanity being hideous and sinful, she wanted nothing more to do with the world and wanted to "Disappear into the Sky like an Angel" and as a result or her over use of her Angel Magic had become the ugliness she despised. Queen Diana.jpg|At some point in her life, Diana (Marchen Awakens Romance) gave up on humans and began seeking answers from the evil Orb. Orb corrupted her mind with evil thoughts and Diana's benevolence became clouded by a greedy and sinister personality. Her greed lead her to form the Chess Pieces as the queen to conquer the world of MÄR. Pump becomes Halloween.GIF|As a child Halloween (Marchen Awakens Romance) was driven mad by relentless bullying and envy of his friend Alan's strength. After killing his bullies, he learned the pleasure of tormenting others. He grew up to join the Chess becoming the 3rd strongest Knight and to this day is continuing to enjoy himself by killing people. Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance).GIF|Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance) joined the Chess Pieces after being tortured by her husband's murderers. Accepting the power of Ghost ÄRMs, Chimera trained herself viciously and began rejecting her humanity. In less than 6 years, her madness brought her to the high rank of Knight, where she is the 4th strongest. The Ghost Chess.JPG|The Ghost Chess (Marchen Awakens Romance) are a sub-group in the Chess Pieces who are obsessed with the forbidden Ghost ÄRMs. Completely loyal to Phantom, they gamble their lives experimenting on themselves with the ÄRMs ignorant of the dire effects. Their obsession with Ghost ÄRMs would later be their downfall. Orochimaru true form.png|Orochimaru (Naruto) was once one of Konohagakure's legendary Sannin. However, he became obsessed with immortality and learning with all the world's Jutsu to the point where he performed numerous modifications on his own body, resulting in his true form taking on the appearance of a giant white snake. Obito Uchiha (Naruto).PNG|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) became a physical wreck, after his supposed death he was infused with Madara's Zetsus and was psychologically scarred by the denial that his love Rin died. Nagato2.jpg|Nagato (Naruto) after losing his best friend, awakening his Rinnegan Powers and using the Demon Statue, he had become a crippled dangerous maniac. Gloxinia.png|Gloxinia (Nanatsu no Taizai) was once the Fairy King and became one of the Ten Commandments. SOULEATER-25-Large17.jpg|Asura (Soul Eater) was a paranoid man who gave into his fear and madness and began eating human souls and even his own weapon, thus became the first Kishin. BBCrona.jpg|For all his/her life, Crona (Soul Eater) was abused, beaten and constantly neglected by his/her mother Medusa, causing the Black Blood injected in her as a toddler to become stronger. After killing his/her mother, the Black Blood took complete control over Crona and he/she became corrupted by madness. Video Games Gohma Vlitra.png|Gohma Vlitra (Asura's Wrath), the dark spirit of Gaea was given birth thousands of years ago in an attempt to regain the souls of mortals after they started not returning to Gaea due to the demigods overuse of Mantra. Dante Lucifer2.jpg|Once the Angel of Light, "The Bearer of Light", and God's most glorious Archangel and divine servant, Lucifer (Dante's Inferno) was banished from Paradise as punishment for a rebellion against God and cast into Treachery, the lowest Circle of the Inferno. After millennia of Hell he became a twisted and demonic being that planned to kill God and reclaim his place in Paradise. Beatrice1.jpg|Beatrice (Dante's Inferno) shortly after accepting to be Lucifer's consort and eating a evil cursed fruit. Archon corrupted.png|Archon Lucien (Darksiders 2) allowed himself to be open to the Corruption after opening the Well of Souls, causing him to kill his fellow angels in a fit of madness and refuse to relinquish the Angel Key to anyone. Eventually the Corruption took complete control of his body and even replaced his angel wings with defiled wings when they were chopped off. Corruption.png|Absalom (Darksiders 2) was once the leader of the Nephilim. However, after his defeat at the hands of Death, he was resurrected as the Avatar of Chaos and the source of all Corruption across the realms. Artorias.jpg|Artorias (Dark Souls) was once a member of the legendary Four Knights of Gwyn, before becoming consumed by the Abyss, earning him the the epithet "Artorias The Abysswalker" for being the first person to traverse through it. Bloathead-large.jpg|Bloatheads (Dark Souls) are the former denizens of Oolacile, who were all corrupted into monsters after they defaced the grave of Manus, the Father of the Abyss and were consumed by the Abyss. Burnt Ivory King.png|The Ivory King (Dark Souls II) was once the kind and compassionate ruler of Eleum Loyce until he and his knights were corrupted by the flames of the Old Chaos during their last ditch effort to destroy it. CotIK enemy Charred Loyce Knight.png|Like their King, the Charred Loyce Knights (Dark Souls II) were also corrupted by the Old Chaos, losing their sense of self as they burned in eternal agony within the fire. Vergil Nelo Angelo.png|Nelo Angelo (Devil May Cry series) was once Dante's brother, Vergil, who was corrupted by the demon emperor, Mundus, into a powerful demonic warrior. Fallen.jpeg|The Fallen (Destiny) were once glorious beings of the light but now are nomadic pirates who ravage other worlds for their own benefit. Malthael Angel Of Death.jpg|By claiming the Black Soulstone from his brother Tyrael, Malthael (Diablo III: Reaper of Souls), names himself the "Angel of Death," where his once bright wings and form became dark and deathly in the process. If that wasn't bad enough he broke the Soulstone and infused its demonic energies into himself. Zeus.jpg|Zeus (God of War) was infected with the evil of fear when Kratos opened Pandora's Box, causing him to become paranoid that Kratos would continue the cycle of sons killing their fathers and willing to do anything to prevent it from happening, no matter how monstrous his actions were. Dark_raiden_liu_kang.PNG|Raiden (Mortal Kombat) using his corrupted lightning to resurrect Lui Kang. Ultra Necrozma.png|Necrozma (Pokémon) was once a divine being of pure light, however after its light was drained by greedy beings... Necrozma.png|...Necrozma forever exists in a weakened state, being in perpetual agony and hungering for more light. The Rise of Giga Bowser.gif|Upon returning after falling from defeat at the Final Destination stage, Bowser's Trophy (Super Smash Bros. series) was struck by lightning, resulting in a mutation that turned Bowser into Giga Bowser. Amon.jpg|Amon (Starcraft) having a hand to play in the controlling of the Zerg, put in the overwriting purpose to the Overmind to destroy the Protoss to further his plans to reshape all of creation in his image. Evil Ryu Street Fighter 4.jpg|Whenever Ryu (Street Fighter series) gives in to the Satsui no Hadō, he becomes Evil Ryu. In this form, Ryu's abilities are increased to an unbelievable level, but at the cost of losing his humanity. Devil Kazuya.jpg|The Devil Gene grants Kazuya Mishima (Tekken series) the ability to transform into a devil-like being with no remorse for the people around him, motivated only by power and taking over the world. Nightmare SC II.png|After touching the demonic sword Soul Edge, Siegfried Schtauffen (Soul series) became its unwilling host. The sword fed on Siegfried's guilt of killing his father, warping his mind until he finally succumbed to the sword's power, transforming him into the Azure Knight, Nightmare. Arius_H.png|Arius (Valkyrie Crusade) is a fallen goddess. Kael'thas.jpg|After his defeat in Tempest Keep, Kael'thas Sunstrider (Warcraft) and a group of Blood Elves were employed by Kil'Jaeden and became Wretcheds. 454px-Illidan Stormrage Raneman.jpg|Illidan Stormage (Warcraft) the Demon Hunter who absorbs the demonic powers of the Skull of Gul'dan. ArthasPose.jpg|Arthas (Warcraft) after having claimed Frostmorne, killed Malgenis, fled in Northrend, lost what's left of his sanity, destroyed his home kingdom and claimed the frozen throne and became the Lich King. Glowei Deathwing.jpg|After possessing the Demon Soul for a long time, Deathwing's (Warcraft) body became incapable of holding all the gathered energy and started to tear his body apart, until after his elementium plates attached to him. Megidramon1.jpg|Megidramon (Digimon) after digivolving from Wargrowlmon out of Tikato's anger became the horrible abomination of rage. Darth Nihilus.jpg|Darth Nihilus (Star Wars) was not only completely consumed by the dark side mentally but also physically. He had become a living entity of the dark side of the Force and uncaring of all life. Darth Sion (Star Wars).jpg|Darth Sion (Star Wars) used his own pain to preserve his fractured and broken body. Live Television/Movies Gollumface.jpg|Gollum (Lord of the Rings) was once a normal hobbit until he fell under the influence of the One Ring, causing him to kill his friend in his obsession with the ring and live his life in solitude, slowly being twisted into a misshapen monster and having his mind poisoned for five hundred years. DavyJones.jpg|After forsaking his duty to ferry souls to the afterlife, Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean) started losing himself, mutating into a hybrid of various aquatic animals. Darth Sidious (Star Wars) fallen.jpg|Darth Sidious (Star Wars), deformed by decades of immersion in the dark side. Sitheyes.jpg|Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) like most Sith who indulged in the dark side of the force show it by their eye color change. Purging by Darth Vader.jpg|Darth Vader (Star Wars) had his legs and arms amputated shortly before having his lungs seared as he was burned alive on Mustafar. After his transformation into a cyborg, Vader called heavily upon the dark side to marginalize his wounds so he could again be self-sufficient. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Evil power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries